Our Immortal
by Suki-Itami
Summary: He's hyper and over-optimistic. She's down to Earth and pessimistic. How does anyone expect these two to fall in love? Tobi/OC


A caravan was stopped near a small village; one man was pulling nearly twenty girls – varying in age – out of the back truck.

"Come on you wench!" He shouted, throwing one girl who'd been weak for days onto the ground.

"Be nice to her, she's sick!" A girl said, stepping out of the truck precariously because her eyes were covered with a Rain Village headband.

The man glared at her. "Shut up, Doku-Baka!" (A/N: Doku means Poison)

The girl called Doku helped her friend up off the ground. "Are you okay, Hane-Chan?" (A/N: Hane means Wing)

Hane stood up and nodded. "Yes, thank you Ai-Sempai." (A/N: Ai means Love.)

Ai nodded and walked over to where the other girls were standing. The man who'd forced the girls out of the back of the truck started talking in a loud voice, "advertising" the girls. Describing each one with detail, and saying how good they were in bed. (He would know, he's forced each one of them to have sex with him and then decides which girls are forced into his "business".)

"Now this girl with the dirty blonde hair is a definitely one of the best I've had in my caravan in long time!" He said with excitement.

Ai knew he was referring to her; she was the only girl there with dirty blonde hair. If someone chose her, Ai wouldn't be surprised at all. The fact still remained though that she really didn't want to be there, just like the others.

"Why are you doing this?" A cold voice asked the man who was presenting them.

The slaver growled. "I'm in the business no one wants!"

"For a good reason." The man grabbed the slaver's throat. "This 'business', as you call it, is a disgrace to society."

"Tobi wants to kill him!" Another boy, clearly younger than the other, asked excitedly.

The older boy looked at Tobi and said, "Sure." He dropped the slaver and watched as Tobi quickly killed the man.

"Yaay!" Tobi faced the older boy. "That was fun, Itachi-San!"

Itachi shrugged. "Okay." He looked at the twenty girls. "This wasn't a mission to free you, we're just a recruiting trip."

Beside Ai, Hane whispered to herself, "Those men are Akatsuki members…"

Ai stiffened. "Akatsuki?" Ten years ago, she was one of the best Shinobi in her village, so she knew everything about the Akatsuki.

Hane screamed as Itachi picked her up. He calmly said, "You're coming with me."

"Ai! Run!" Hane screamed to her friend.

Ai didn't move. Even if she did want to run, she couldn't; she would fight. She sensed Tobi nearing her and, once he was in range, she struck out with her fist. Unfortunately, she missed and fell over. Tobi caught her and held her over his shoulder. Ai didn't fight, she knew better. And after a moment, she even told Hane not to scream, that it would do no good.

"We don't need the others, Itachi-San, do we…?" Tobi asked with his same excited voice.

Itachi smirked. "Do what you want with them. Just make sure there's to be no heroes." He started walking back the direction he came from.

Tobi nodded and faced the other girls. "Look, you girls are really pretty, so Tobi doesn't wanna kill you. But, if you try to save either of these two, Tobi will be forced to bring your death. So, go home to wherever it was that you came from, and forget everything you've experienced." He smiled under his orange mask. "Believe me, you'll feel better that way." He turned and started to follow Itachi.

…

"Are we there yet?" A bored Hane asked.

"Shut up, Hane-Chan." Ai sighed.

"Her name's 'Hane'?" Tobi asked, interested.

"Yes." Hane smiled at the orange masked Akatsuki member.

"Too bad you don't have real wings." Itachi stated coldly. "I'm sure you could've gotten away by now."

"Nah, you guys seem pretty cool. Besides, the Akatsuki **has **to be better than that slave-trade we worked for." Hane propped one of her elbows on Itachi's shoulder blade and rested her chin in her hand. "Am I not right, Ai-Sempai?"

Ai did the same as Hane, resting her elbow on Tobi's shoulder blade and her chin in her hand. "I guess. I'm not sure how an organization filled with S-Ranked criminals is better, but I guess it'll do."

"You 'guess'?! We won't be forced to have sex with every man on the street, I think that's a hell of a lot better!"

"Maybe not every man on the street, but these two Akatsuki members, Itachi-San and Tobi-Chan," she had remembered their names from earlier, "can't have honorable intentions. I bet you that we'll be their personal sex slaves."

"What?!" Tobi suddenly chimed in, appalled. "Tobi would never do that!"

Itachi smirked. "I would."

Hane stiffened. "W-What?"

"I saved you, Hane-Chan, so you belong to me." He looked back where Tobi and Ai were. "And Ai-Chan, you belong to Tobi-Chan."

Ai shrugged. "I don't care. One is better than fifteen."

Hane sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

As the other three talked the rest of the way, Ai was lost in her thoughts. She needed to find a way to escape the Akatsuki and get back to the Rain Village. _After ten years, I'm finally free of that pig, but I'm afraid that I've fallen into even more dangerous hands. Mama, I'll try to come home soon._


End file.
